english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 Non-Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Non-Dub Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (675 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (608 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (505 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (498 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (474 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (474 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (463 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (429 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (412 VA titles) (Canadian) #Steve Blum (411 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (404 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (367 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (358 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (340 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (324 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (314 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (299 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (293 VA titles) (British) #Maurice LaMarche (291 VA titles) (Canadian) #John DiMaggio (280 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (279 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (267 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (267 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (262 VA titles) (Canadian) #Bill Farmer (251 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (251 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (240 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (234 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (227 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (225 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (224 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (216 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (215 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (215 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (214 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (213 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (208 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (206 VA titles) (American) #Hillary Huber (205 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (205 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (203 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (203 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (202 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (201 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (195 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (191 VA titles) (American) #Jim Meskimen (189 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (188 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (183 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (180 VA titles) (American) #Roger L. Jackson (170 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (166 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (163 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (161 VA titles) (American) † #Kathleen Barr (159 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (158 VA titles) (Canadian) #Liam O'Brien (157 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (155 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (155 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (155 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (152 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (152 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (151 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (150 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (150 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (149 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (148 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (148 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (147 VA titles) (American) #David Cowgill (146 VA titles) (American) #Eddie Frierson (144 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (144 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (143 VA titles) (American) #Nicholas Guest (143 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (143 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (142 VA titles) (American) #Catherine Cavadini (139 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (138 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (138 VA titles) (American) † #Scott McNeil (138 VA titles) (Canadian) #April Winchell (137 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (137 VA titles) (American) #Gideon Emery (137 VA titles) (British) #Tony Anselmo (136 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (135 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (134 VA titles) (American) #Josh Keaton (132 VA titles) (American) #Tom Wyner (132 VA titles) (American) #Susanne Blakeslee (130 VA titles) (American) #Khary Payton (129 VA titles) (American) #S. Scott Bullock (128 VA titles) (American) #Tabitha St. Germain (128 VA titles) (Canadian) #Brian George (126 VA titles) (American) #Eric Bauza (125 VA titles) (Canadian) #Matthew Mercer (123 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (122 VA titles) (American) #Chris Edgerly (122 VA titles) (American) #Brian Drummond (121 VA titles) (American) #Jack Angel (120 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (120 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia